ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale: Adventure In The Dark World
Undertale: Adventure In The Dark World is a sequel to 'Undertale '''based on 2018 video game Deltarune by Toby Fox mashed up with 2015 video game Undertale. It features the recurring cast from Undertale such as Calum Hood, Michael Clifford, Shawn Mendes, Victoria Justice, Drake Bell etc. Synopsis Frisk, Chara and Asriel went to school and met a new girl named Kris. They had adventures in the Dark World along with making new friends. Cast ''The cast features the recurring cast of Undertale Calum Hood as Frisk, a now 13-year-old Middle School student who is in Chara, Asriel and Kris' class. This time he is acting more maturely than the first Undertale movie. His outfit this time is a sweater the same pattern and color as his shirt from the first movie over a student uniform. Michael Clifford as Chara, a now 14-year-old Middle School student who is in Frisk, Asriel and Kris' class. This time he is wearing a similar uniform as Frisk's but the outfit is similar to what he wears in the first movie. Shawn Mendes as Asriel, a now 15-year-old Middle School student who is in Frisk, Chara and Kris' class. This time he is wearing a student uniform like Frisk and Chara but the outfit is similar to what he wears in the first movie and his horns are growing. Victoria Justice as Kris, 14-year-old Middle School student who is in Frisk, Chara and Asriel's class. Her appearance is similar to the game but she is wearing a sweater the same pattern as Chara's over a student uniform and a brown skirt. The character appearance is Victoria herself but with shoulder-length hair. The dark world version is just like in the game. Lauren Irwin as Alphys, Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Kris' teacher who is the recurring character from Undertale. She teaches Grade 7/5 and Kris' mother. Sierra Deaton as Toriel, Frisk, Chara and Asriel's mother who is also a teacher but she is an Elementary School teacher. Kelly Clarkson as Susie a bully from Grade 9/5 who bullied the party. She didn't join them just like in the original game. Drake Bell as Ralsei, an ally of Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Kris when they are in the Dark World. He and Kris were the only people who knows the world well. His character appearance is Drake himself but with glasses. Jace Norman as Lancer, a teardrop shaped darkener who acts immaturely. He is also shown naughty and wanted to thrash the lighteners. The character appearance is just like in the game but when he is upon joining the party, his face looks like Jace Norman. Alex Gaskarth as Rudinn a diamond-themed darkener who only cares about wealth. Alex Gaskarth also did Rudinn Ranger's character. Billie Joe Armstrong as Jigsawry a jigsaw puzzle who seems to be a crybaby. Tom DeLonge as Seam a vendor who sells items for the lighteners. He is shown as a cat who almost looks like Gaster. Tom DeLonge also did a voice role as Gaster, his voice can be heard in Frisk's dream. Mark Hoppus as K. Round, the king of all cgeckers who is from the great board. T.J Miller as Bloxer, a darkener who resembles Spiderman but as piles of boxes. Anna Kendrick as Clover a 3-headed monster who seems to be triplets. Hugh Jackman as Roulx Kaard the duke of puzzles and Lancer's lesser dad. Hugh Jackman also did the role as King, the king of the dark who hates lighteners. Differences To The Video Game # The movie takes place a year after the events of Undertale # Susie won't be part of the party like in the original game #Kris is Undyne and Alphys' daughter unlike the game when Kris is Toriel and Asgore's child #Frisk is shown to have powers probably because he is adopted by monsters Category:Undertale Category:Movies